


Illustrations to story  "Notes of a happy person" (Записки счастливого человека)

by ZarKir



Category: The Eagle (2011) RPF, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Esca and Marc are not human ×, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarKir/pseuds/ZarKir
Summary: Illustrations and sketches to my story "Notes of a happy person". The story is written in Russian, I think it will have few readers. I am not an author, but the story has been written, and now I want to show that world as I see it. But if someone suddenly wants to understand what is happening on the pictures, I'll tell you in a nutshell. This is modern AU. In addition to Esca and Mark, there is a third character, Jamie. Mark and Esca are not human, but this does not stop them from finding a common language with Jamie and solving a lot of problems.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Jamie Bell/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	1. Get out!

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd35b2r-675ef2a8-b978-4caa-a004-7e931e577523.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDM1YjJyLTY3NWVmMmE4LWI5NzgtNGNhYS1hMDA0LTdlOTMxZTU3NzUyMy5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.dOHPU3zC_OzAHJyl1mAeWeiqKDScnuaG-Rk1Y-d5PJM)


	2. Every big wolf has a little annoying brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esca is the future leader of the clan, and his older brothers monitor his safety. And their father admires his offspring.

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/ddygszn-d16f5b72-6346-4411-9503-c469dea10a9b.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZHlnc3puLWQxNmY1YjcyLTYzNDYtNDQxMS05NTAzLWM0NjlkZWExMGE5Yi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.X0upp1nir5x6HTqOsF-EiXKOkj-dRvonm-O55Zeh80E)


	3. At home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esca likes when Marc and Jamie are full and calm.

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd3a6ql-7c58722a-c920-469e-9c08-0e54dd02a633.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDNhNnFsLTdjNTg3MjJhLWM5MjAtNDY5ZS05YzA4LTBlNTRkZDAyYTYzMy5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.CI-_6gxhZjw14giUgQ5NkxZRdSNpLU6JMk20lGwgSAw)


	4. The most precious thing.

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/ddx46r4-ae44cd36-06f3-456f-a9fd-ce9ccb719a69.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZHg0NnI0LWFlNDRjZDM2LTA2ZjMtNDU2Zi1hOWZkLWNlOWNjYjcxOWE2OS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.ewFcxHG1YsAWiaOhWBaM6gs57nsMOnVj8BrorllO2Qs)


	5. Marc at home

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/ddy1bgl-6ffb63ea-16e6-417a-9b87-0412ec20a7a7.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZHkxYmdsLTZmZmI2M2VhLTE2ZTYtNDE3YS05Yjg3LTA0MTJlYzIwYTdhNy5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.Emt22cGXI4f8jHu4h2TOet5ON61imnkARXJoMz20XaE)   


  



	6. Let's play!

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd7c2ul-cfd858ba-ff72-42a4-9471-c2d1c6d65d86.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDdjMnVsLWNmZDg1OGJhLWZmNzItNDJhNC05NDcxLWMyZDFjNmQ2NWQ4Ni5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.l3xLq1XAqlmHCprEdaFUA-ZVmw7W8Mv6AnNiaFn2uwU)


	7. See you later!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esca loves a big city and the city accepts him.

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd6y4wx-fab7541c-f162-4d49-973b-2aa245a57f5b.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDZ5NHd4LWZhYjc1NDFjLWYxNjItNGQ0OS05NzNiLTJhYTI0NWE1N2Y1Yi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.Wpr7qX99actH7c2Ha_HDB7JDr8MeIOEAIBv2PcLDBsk)


	8. Finally his own home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finally has his own home!

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/ddympcs-12489e86-c25c-441c-b223-01019153f3dd.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZHltcGNzLTEyNDg5ZTg2LWMyNWMtNDQxYy1iMjIzLTAxMDE5MTUzZjNkZC5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.rQkkX4cB9v-L1sOX2o102cBI_7Q4B8WIUTOQcHEo4wA)


	10. In a small shop

[Full view here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/ddxnmj2-e2b3ecf4-c86b-44c8-88f7-f5d9054effed.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZHhubWoyLWUyYjNlY2Y0LWM4NmItNDRjOC04OGY3LWY1ZDkwNTRlZmZlZC5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.MIba38hAxp15e1NSM741Heu6B3V2IbvR5IoYjgN2Lf4)


End file.
